Imagine This: Roman Reigns
by MsConCon
Summary: A collection of my personally written Roman Reigns imagine scenarios requested by readers of wweimagine over on Tumblr.
1. Break Up to Make Up

**Don't own. Be nice kiddies. ;)**

**Adult content oldies.**

* * *

You let your head softly fall onto the side of the door frame watching as Roman place the last of his bags in his trunk before he turned to look at you. So this was it. Two years of your life was leaving you. You and Roman had been indestructible, the it couple, the one everyone just knew would make it. He had been it for you. But alas time and space got in your way and here you were. How something as simple as time and space could tear you apart was unbelievable. You shut your eyes willing the tears away. No need to let him see you get emotional. This had been amicable between you two. You sighed hearing a card door slam and decided to just turn and walk into the house you two had shared but felt a hand on your wrist stopping you.

"I can't just leave without some type of goodbye," Roman said giving you one of his soft looks you had been privileged to during your time together and had come to love.

"Roman," You sighed. "I…" You had nothing so you simply nodded and buried yourself in his warm embrace, your body fitting perfectly against his.

The hug was too short for your liking but you knew he needed to go. He had shows to get to and he needed to check into a storage unit for the rest of the things he couldn't pack today.

"I guess…I'll see you around," He said placing a hand on your right upper arm for a brief moment.

You nodded. You had no words. What could you say? No stop! Roman don't go? Maybe we can work this out? I need you? No, you two decided to do this. It wouldn't be fair to him or you. You both had things you needed to do separately. Maybe later on down the line you two could figure something out but as of now this was for the best.

"Bye Roman," You whispered as you watched the only man you had allowed yourself to be vulnerable with over the years drive away, out of your life.

But hopefully not for good…

_**Two Months Later**_

You smiled, bouncing your way into the arena for the current Raw. You couldn't wait to see some of your friends, maybe get out of your old, stuffy apartment for a few days; all you did was work, exercise, and hang out in the house. Rinse, repeat, rinse, repeat. It wasn't that you didn't have a life per say it was just you didn't really connect with most of your coworkers like that and for the longest you moped around after your breakup causing said friendships to disperse for the most part.

"Hey Val," You heard someone speak in passing and you looked up smiling at the person and responded back in kind. This went on for a little while, quite a few people were actually going out of their way to say hi to you and ask how you were. You felt pretty special being greeted by everyone, it almost made you feel like you were one of them. You had just rounded a corner to enter the catering section to grab you a bottle of water when you bumped into a rock hard body bouncing back quite a few feet.

"Oh! I'm sorry," You said, pulling to the side to let the person pass without any problems. You looked up and realized that not only had you bumped into Randy Orton but he wasn't even attempting to pass, he was staring at you as if you were the meal of the day.

"Valerie," Randy said salaciously. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to stand right in front of you and you backed up a little raising an eyebrow. He took a sip of his water and you studied him realizing he was sweating quite a bit and breathing hard a little bit.

"Um…hi to you too Randy. I'm actually just here to visit some friends," You shrugged, going to step off the wall to leave. "How have you been?"

Randy smirked advancing on you a little. What was he doing?! You slid to the side giving him a polite smile.

"Randy," You questioned when he didn't even attempt to answer you, just gazed at you. You watched as he stared at you before he shook his head chuckling lightly.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh? I can't say many people did. It was kind of spur of the moment," You laughed. Randy just watched you and you started to feel creeped out a little. "So um…" You nervously scratched your hair behind your right ear looking at the ground. "Congrats on your match and I guess I'll see you around," You frowned a little walking a few steps but was deterred as Randy placed a hand on one of your arms, pulling you to a stop gently.

"Hey wait a minute," Randy smiled as he walked around to stand in front of you. "I had a question."

"What's up," You asked.

Neither of you noticed The Shield members heading that way, they had just finished attacking Mark Henry and were coming to the back, trying to get out of there before Henry decided to find them and decimate them later.

Seth was the first to notice you and Randy standing a few feet away and pointed you guys out. "Hey! Isn't that Valerie," He asked Roman. Roman who was kind of in the zone, hair swinging back and forth on both sides of his head as he stared at the ground in thought, laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah, good one Seth," He continued on not even bothering to look your way. Dean stopped him, tapping him on his shoulder before he could leave the hallway.

"No man, I think Seth is right. Look."

Roman looked up to see you and Randy ahead of him and his group. He tilted his head in confusion.

"So you might not have heard but I'm a single man around here, first marriage didn't survive our lifestyle," Randy said to you as you nodded motioning with your head for him to follow you to the cafeteria. You really needed some water before going to see your friends. "I'm actually surprised it lasted as long as it did. But you know something."

You shook your head, pulling open the cafeteria door. Randy stepped in and you raised your eyebrows having to step back to let him through. Boy he was polite…

"I find myself wanting to just jump right back out there."

"Oh," You questioned, looking around the room before spotting the table to the right of the doors with refreshments on them. You snatched up a bottle of water, opening it quickly to take a swig.

"Yeah and I thought who better than the pretty lady I've always noticed but couldn't do anything with because of both our situations."

You stared at Randy, like really stared and frowned. "What?"

"I've always been attracted to you," He stated simply with a shrug. "You had to have noticed."

You shook your head. "Nope. Can't say I have." You were Roman's girl…or at least you had been. Through and through.

You had just finished your water and threw the bottle in the trash can, throwing your hands up in celebration afterwards when the door to the cafeteria flew open startling you. Roman rushed in looking around for a quick second before his eyes locked in on yours.

"Roman," You questioned.

He started to say your name but was interrupted by Randy who had made no move to see who had blew inside the cafeteria. "So what do you say? Think we can hang out a little? Maybe get to know each other a little better," He asked with a smirk, he stepped around in front of you blocking your view of Roman who was now watching you and the man known as "the Viper", interact.

"I uh…" You looked up at Randy backing away. "I didn't quite get that, I'm sorry Randy," You apologized placing a hand on one of his arms for a second. "I have to go."

"Val," He chuckled but your mind was elsewhere as you maneuvered around Randy, your ex watching you through narrowed eyes.

Why was he looking at you like that? Reached him at the door not but a second later you could see him straighten up, his fist clenched at his sides. He glared over at Randy for a moment then looked back at you without a word and you stood there watching him for a second but shook your head and walked out of the room.

Yeah…not what you came for. You and him were done. Remember? You had barely made it back to where you and Randy had met up before you felt a hand clasp around your wrist dragging you away. You looked up and were rewarded with the back of Roman's head as he studied the hallway before him. He looked like a man on a mission. You two made it down a darken corridor and you'd be lying if you said you weren't a little weirded out. But then again…this was Roman. He was jiggling doorknobs and had no luck until about the fourth one and he opened the door tossing you in the room a little roughly. You had to straighten yourself quickly lest you fall on your face.

"Roman," You exclaimed and tried to turn and look at him but the room was darkened the only light was coming from the small sliver shining through the small opening before that disappeared quickly and you two were left in complete darkness. You laughed nervously. "What are you doing," You questioned him.

"What are you doing with Randy," His low voice rumbled sending a shiver through you.

"Why do you care," You heard yourself snapping back and cringed at your stupidity. That didn't sound nice.

"You know," Roman's voice came to the left, in front of you and you looked over where you thought he'd be standing. "Randy is only out for one thing right now. You do know he just got a divorce right?"

You sighed, crossing your arms in exasperation. "Roman, turn on the lights."

You two sat there for a long minute before the lights flickered on. You looked at Roman shaking your head.

"What was that," You exclaimed. "Were you trying to scare me or something?"

"No," But off your look he relented. "Maybe a little, you really shouldn't be talking to that guy…he's bad news."

"Oh really," You scoffed. "And who are you? My keeper? Why the hell would you have any say in what I do?"

Roman looked a little taken back before he too crossed his arms. "I love you, Valerie, a month or two isn't gonna change that."

Your arms dropped and you shook your head. "Oh please Roman. " You looked away from him and went to brush past him, actually bumping into him. "You have no say anymore."

"The hell I don't," Roman growled. You jumped startled and Roman pulled you over by an arm placing a hand on the back of your head pulling you into him. He didn't even give you a second to respond before you were swept up in a kiss that left you breathless. You tried pulling away but found yourself wrapped up in both his arms, pulled into him, the breath being knocked out of you and into him.

"Roman," You growled back, finally able to pull your upper body back a little bit, not much though because of his thick arms wrapped around you. "No!"

"Yes," He barked pushing you into a nearby wall, purposely wedging a knee in between your thighs spreading you a little. "You're mine, no one else's," And then his lips were on yours again.

You surprisingly had no problem kissing him back because as soon as his mouth found yours you threw your arms around his neck kissing the hell out of him. You felt him bite on your bottom lip and you opened up allowing his tongue to slide into your mouth. Your tongue dueled with his for a moment, your nails lightly scratching on his neck while his leg that was in between yours lifted until you felt his knee push up against your jean clad private. You both pulled back for air a moment later and you pushed him back roughly catching your breath. "We're not doing this," You said making to leave but Roman was over you in the next second bending a little to toss you over his shoulder. "Roman!"

"Shut up," He commanded slapping your butt as he carried you over to the lone couch in the locker room. You squealed, legs shooting out straight for a moment and then you tried kicking off of him. If you were being honest though, this was all for play. Roman dropped you on the couch with a plop and dropped on you kissing his way from your lips to your jaw and up and down the left side of your neck, you sighed bringing your legs up to wrap around his hips and he pushed into you letting you know he was hard for you. You started kissing on his face as he moved to the other side of your neck but that didn't last long. You wanted him inside you. You started clawing at the back of his vest pulling it up a little. He pulled back undoing the clasps on it and you lifted pulling it off of him quickly.

"You know…we really shouldn't be doing this," You said just as he had unbuckled his belt and popped open his pants. You felt a low rumble build in his chest as he grabbed your hands which were on his chest and moved them lower.

"Unzip me," He said as he went to work on your pants, undoing them and pulling them down your legs, you weren't even aware that he had hooked his hands in your panties too so when he slid the pants off quickly, knocking your shoes off in the process; you ended up naked from the waist down. You gasped at the air hitting your most private of parts. Roman's pant and boxers where lowered down to his mid-thigh and he grabbed your wrists in one of his throwing them over your head coming to rest against the arm of the couch. He reared his hip back watching your expression as he did so and plunged himself home. You groaned trying to pull your hands from in between his one and he started pumping into you quickly. You stopped struggling allowing him to take you and Roman gave a possessive growl digging his hand into your hip pulling you down into him.

"This is mine," He moaned, leaning over you to place a chaste kiss on your lips. You tried responding back but he was already up and working on you harder.

"Roman," You panted. "Please…"

"Please what," He chuckled darkly.

"Please let me touch you," You begged.

Roman decided to take pity on you mostly because he wanted to use his other hand to help you slam into him but also because you begged, he let your wrist go and immediately you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss him deeply. You pulled back allowing him to work you even deeper, his other hand now on your leg pushing it down into the couch to open you up to him. You moaned, he grunted and you dug your nails into his lower back causing him to gasp. "Harder baby, harder!"

Roman complied and you both started to build up a sweat, he snapped his hair back out of his face and let go of your hip to snatch at your buttoned up shirt ripping it open with one hand, your bra was exposed to him and he roughly pulled a cup to the side latching onto a nipple in the next second. "Oh Roman," You screamed feeling him come into you even deeper, his upper pelvis slapping into your little bundle of nerves driving you crazy. "Stay there, right there," You gasped.

Roman smirked moving to the other breast, you threw your unoccupied leg up over his shoulder and Roman groaned, throwing his head back. "Val…"

You tightened your walls around him and caused him to break his stride. "Sorry," You giggled.

"Again!"

You tightened your muscles around him again with a moan. "One more time baby," He said, burying his head in your neck, he bit down, his hands now on your backside lifting you to him, his thrust slowing and you tightened as he pushed into you slowly, very deeply, once, twice…You felt yourself explode around his shaft just as he spilled into you. Wow…that had been new. You hadn't even known you were that close but apparently Roman knew. Roman knew your body more than you did. At least sexually. He pulled back to look at you his hardness throbbing in you sporadically, softening up quickly. You squirmed, moaning quietly.

"How did you.." You started to question.

"I told you," Roman stared at you softly. "You're mine."

You looked at him in amazement before smiling. Yeah, yeah…you two were gonna be just fine in the long run.


	2. Smooth Talker

'_Hey loser. What you up to?'_

'_Eating in catering. Why?' _

'_Oh, no reason, no reason at all, except for the fact that you little sister is here to see you and you seemed to have forgotten...how rude. '_

'_Oh shit! You're here?'_

'_In the flesh big brother. I'm standing outside, in the front let me in!'_

You couldn't help the smile that graced your face as you pushed the button on top of your phone, shutting it off, you placed it in your pocket afterward.

It was Monday and you had been waiting a couple of months for this. Not only was Monday Night Raw back in your, sorta hometown, for now-but your older brother Randy Orton was finally here and you'd get to see him and maybe meet several superstars today. Just because you were related to Randy didn't mean you were part of the WWE family like some people thought. You ran a busy schedule, what with your schooling and work life which pretty much left no room for traveling or much of anything at all really. You hadn't even been on a date in you didn't even know how long.

One of the doors, beside the box office you were standing in front of, opened abruptly, startling you and you and you turned quickly seeing your brother leaning out the doorway, smiling at you. "Well?"

The smile overtook your face as you ran over launching yourself into your brother's arms.

"It's been forever! How are you? What's been going on? Mom says she hasn't heard from you in forever. What do you-"

Randy chuckled, interrupting your rambling. "Whoa, runt, slow down. I can only answer one thing at a time. How are you," He asked pulling you back at arm's length to study you. "You look good."

You narrowed your eyes at your brother, crossing your arms in front of you. "Of course I do and what did I tell you about calling me runt, Randy?"

Randy laughed, grabbing one of your hands to drag you with him towards the backstage part of the arena. "I honestly didn't know you were going to show up today, Rona. I mean I know you had talked about it but you stay busy, always talking about all that fashion junk and shit."

You scoffed, maneuvering yourself a little to one side to avoid incoming people once you and Randy had made it to a backstage corridor. "Fashion is what I'm trying to major in doof and breaks are good every once in a while or so you, mom and dad try to tell me all the time."

Randy nodded, stopping in front of a room sporting an empty name plaque on the door; you looked at it before looking at him in confusion.

"My locker room," He shrugged pushing the door open and you followed behind him, kicking the door with your heel nearly hitting the person appearing in the doorway a moment later. You heard the quick slap and you quickly moved out of the way turning to face the door with wide eyes.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry; I didn't know anyone was there. I was just shutting the door. I didn't mean to-"

You sentence trailed off when you took in the three big mean adorning the doorway. Holy shit! It was 'The Shield'.

"No harm done babe," Dean gave you a wink before turning his attention to Randy and you couldn't help but blush as you looked to Seth who gave you a huge smile and finally your attention was on the last man in the room. Your blush deepened as you glanced at Roman, he gazed at you and you heard Randy clear his throat shaking you out of your almost trance.

There was just something about that man…

You shied away as Randy passed you to meet up with the three in the doorway to discuss whatever it was needed discussing. You didn't know...

You were just getting comfortable on the leather couch, snatching up one of many magazines on the table in front of you when you Randy spoke up gathering your attention. "Hey, Rone we're gonna head out to the ring to plan out Roman's match with Daniel, you gonna be cool staying here?"

"Yeah, sure," You responded back quickly, turning your attention to the gossip magazine. Oh cool, look an Indian-American Miss America. The door closed behind the four and you were left alone to your own devices until your brother decided to make his way back before the start of the show. Once their heavy footsteps disappeared down the hall you let out a sigh, closing the magazine tossing it onto the table. Oh who were you kidding? You were freaking out on the inside. There was no way you could concentrate on something as silly as a gossip mag. You had just seen the Shield!

It was only about a half an hour later when your brother made his way back into the locker room with two waters in his hand. "Been alright," He asked you.

You turned your attention from the television in front of you briefly- you hadn't been aware that Randy had made it back.

"Yeah, everything is peachy," You said with a smile. "Everything go alright out there," You asked him as your eyes flickered to the door for a lone second before you looked at him once more.

Randy smiled sitting down beside you, dropping a bottle in your lap. "Yeah, we think we have it. This should be a good match."

You smiled, picking the water up, opening it to take a good, long swig. Just as you were twisting the lid back onto the bottle your stomach decided to let out a loud rumble, disturbing the silence in the room. Randy looked at you in amusement and you couldn't help the little blush that popped up on your cheeks.

"Someone hungry?" He chuckled.

"Shut up," You moaned, slugging him in his arm. You hopped up quickly and Randy couldn't help but follow wondering where you were off to. "You don't have to follow me."

But Randy did just that as you made it over to the door. "Where are you going," He asked as you opened the door.

"Chill, _dad_, I'm going to go find something to eat. There are some vending machines around here aren't there?

Randy looked hesitant and walked around to stand in front of you. "I'll get you something. What do you want?"

You opened your mouth to speak and Randy shook his head interrupting you. "Never mind that. I'll just grab a couple of things and you can make do with whatever I get you ok?" Before you could even answer Randy was already out of the door and halfway down the hall. You shook your head, rolling your eyes at your brother's unneeded protection but frowned when you saw him stop and talk to someone around the corner out of your eyesight. Seconds later you saw Roman Reigns round the corner with a couple of nods in your brother's direction.

You stopped short. Wait…what? Now he was assigning a baby sitter for you?! Granted it was Roman but really?!

Roman made it over to you in a couple of strides and you looked up at him in surprise before your eyes narrowed. "Let me guess…he sent me a body guard. Honestly Roman I'm fine, I'm a big girl. I don't need someone watching me when I-"

Roman chuckled, placing a hand on one of your shoulders stopping you. "He just told me to keep an eye out is all. I don't even think he mentioned entering the room."

You stared at Roman for a moment before you backed up into the room, motioning for him to follow you with a tilt of your head. "Well, I'm not rude and I don't need a bodyguard or anything so you're welcome to come in if you'd like, sit down for a minute. He shouldn't be long."

Roman followed you into the room and took a seat beside you. You flipped on the TV fully prepared to watch the show and wait for your brother to come back but you found you couldn't concentrate while Roman was in the room with you.

Despite your annoyance at your brother you couldn't help but feel like a little school girl in front of Roman.

Who wouldn't? He was Roman Reigns!

You spared a small glance out of the side of your eyes seeing Roman watch the television in front of you two, glancing at you every great once in a while when he thought you weren't looking.

You let out a shaky breath and he looked at you, his expression curious.

"So uh…how's it going," You asked awkwardly as you cringed on the inside at that. Really? How's it going? Is that the best you could come up?

Roman chuckled a little, sitting back a little to stare at you. "I'm good, can't complain. How are you..." Roman frowned letting his sentence trail off and you immediately picked up on his confusion supplying your name.

"Rona" Roman said lowly, nodding his head while he tested out your name. "Nice to meet you Rona, I'm Roman."

You shook your head at him, a smirk building on your face and he gave you a small grin extending his hand out to shake yours but instead of shaking it he placed a small kiss on the top of your hand surprising you. You blushed, ducking your head a little before you spoke up. "You do this with all the girls?"

"Nah, only my biggest fans." He winked at you and you felt as if your blush would darken if you didn't look away. Roman gave your hand a squeeze and your eyes widened momentarily before you slowly pulled it out of his grip and turned back to face the TV, choosing to watch something instead of embarrass yourself.

Roman had other ideas.

"So, how come I haven't seen you backstage before now? I figured with Randy being your brother you'd be around quite a bit."

"You'd think that," You said looking over at him briefly before looking at the show on the television once more. "But I really don't have any time to hang around backstage at all the different venues and don't really have the money."

"I'm sure Randy would cover that."

"I'm sure he would," You answered back curtly.

Roman pulled back a little in surprise at your tone and you squeezed your eyes shut, sighing.

"Crap. I'm sorry about that. I'm uh...you have to excuse me here. I'm a little hungry and kind of, well um, tired," You lied.

Food was actually the last thing on your mind right now. You were trying not to make a fool of yourself in front of this man.

Roman nodded settling back into the couch. You watched him and mentally berated yourself for screwing up your conversation with him already.

"So...what makes you think I'm a big fan of yours," You said quickly and again you were wondering where your head was at the moment because it sure wasn't on this plane.

Roman smiled; looking over at you and you couldn't help but watch him. "I'm just kind of hoping," He said with a shrug.

You couldn't help it, you laughed.

"Well lucky you, you're actually right."

Roman's smile grew and your laughing died out as you sighed, a dreamy look overtaking your features.

"Pretty."

"What," Roman asked with a chuckle. You straightened up quickly, your eyes wide.

"Huh? What?"

"Did you just say I was pretty," Roman asked slowly, almost as if he didn't believe you had called him that.

"I, er, yes," You said quietly.

The Samoan superstar laughed and you shook your head, turning away.

"No, wait. It's cool. Just never got that one before. Thank you," He said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I didn't mean to say that...that was completely stupid." You sighed.

"I liked it," Roman grinned. "If it helps I find you pretty too."

You shook your head even more trying not to blush. You really weren't that big of a blusher so tonight was really throwing you for a loop. Why couldn't you keep yourself in check right now? You were normally so good at it!

"Thank you," You mumbled, deciding you'd just sit stock still and watch TV or the wall now. Enough of this...

"So pretty girl, can I get your number," Roman spoke up again.

You rolled your eyes figuring he was just messing with you now. "Stop it," You hissed. Roman shook his head chuckling.

"I'm serious."

You dared to look over at him and although he was still smiling you could tell he was pretty darn serious.

"You don't even know me," You said in shock and he nodded again.

"That's the point of exchanging numbers. I figured I could text you, maybe call you a few times and see if anything could come of us talking," He responded back smoothly and you found yourself falling for his charm.

"Ok, but Roman I swear to god if you're a crazy person I will not hesitate to not only have my brothers kick your ass but also me," You warned. "Hell, maybe my whole family actually!"

Once again Roman was laughing. "You got attitude girl, I know I won't regret this now!"

You shook your head before laughing yourself. "Well...I am an Orton."

Roman quickly reached into one of his jean pockets pulling out his phone; he pushed a few buttons before handing it to you. "Here, just put in your number and I'm a lucky guy."

"Mmhhmm," You answered, taking the phone from him, typing your number in quickly. You handed it back and he smirked at you before he proceeded to take a quick picture of you and you gasped. "Roman!" You smacked his arm with the back of your hand and he tilted his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, need your beautiful face with the number," He said as if it was the best explanation in the world.

"Hmph." You glared, crossing your arms

Roman looked down at his phone, pushing a button and your phone started to vibrate in your pocket. He quickly pushed another button and slipped his phone back in its rightful spot. "And now you have mine."

He smiled at you and you watched him. "So what do you think our first date should be," He asked you and you scoffed.

"Boy, someone sure is cocky. The TV sure doesn't show this side of you." Roman winked at you and you bit your lip. "Depends on the time of day. Do you mean tonight?"

"Nah...I figured you'd be too full to have a late dinner or anything and I don't really think taking you to a club would be ideal."

You nodded. "Ok, well I guess we can always figure it out later." You heard a commotion outside the room and looked at the door for a second before turning back to Roman giving him a wink of your own.

He perked up but didn't have much time to respond before your brother entered the room.

"There you are," He said out of breath. "You didn't need to come in here man, I just asked you to keep an eye out for any people trying to get inside to mess with me."

Roman went to speak but you beat him to it, jumping up to snatch the cafeteria tray from Randy. "I told him I could use the company." You looked back at Roman just as he was standing up preparing to leave.

"So can I call you later," Roman asked, looking down at you pointedly and you were surprised at the hopeful look showing on his face. Hadn't you guys just sat and talked about this? Hadn't he just chatted up a good game, flirting with you? You weren't sure what to do with this side of Roman.

"Yes silly," You stuck your tongue out at him playfully and Roman smiled, tucking a lose strand of your hair behind your ear causing your breath to catch in your throat. He leaned forward speaking in a low enough tone for your ears only.

"Can't go hiding that pretty face now."

You huffed, halfheartedly pushing at a shoulder and he chuckled walking around you and over towards Randy who was staring at him in confusion. "See you out there." He gave a nod to your brother and then he was on his way.

"Call me," You couldn't help but tease before you finally sat back down, situating yourself on the couch, tray in lap now.

"Um...what the hell was that," Randy asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Flirting," You sang out, digging into your food a moment later.

You smiled thinking about talking to Roman at a later time as Randy sat and grilled you about what happened while he was gone.

You definitely wouldn't mind doing some more flirting later on.


	3. Fussin and Fightin and

You had never been as upset as you were now.

Taking in your surroundings, you wanted to scream.

The floor was littered with pizza boxes, empty Gatorade bottles, beer cans, chip bags, dirty socks, weights, gym bags…anything you could think of that the opposite gender of the human species had or used, it was on the floor.

You came home for this?!

Ok…so being holed up in the hospital wasn't exactly your idea of a fun time but it came with the job, you know, being a nurse and all.

"Roman," You yelled, clenching your fists.

You refused to move until he came down here and explained this. Your house had been pristine clean before you were called into work for one of the busiest nights of your life.

That was three nights ago…

You literally stood there for about five minutes before it all became too much and you pushed from the door, stomping you way across your living room area to walk into the kitchen.

And this place wasn't faring any better!

You sighed, dropping your purse and keys on your kitchen counter, and pursed you lips, taking in your surroundings.

What to tackle first, what to tackle first…

You weren't exactly chalked up full of energy but you couldn't just leave your place looking like this.

You were just getting through your last load of laundry and second sink full of dishes when you heard, more like felt your fiancé, Roman Reign's heavy footsteps barrel down the stairs at lightning speed.

"Steph," He yelled.

"Yeah, who else would it be" You snapped and you heard Roman sigh before you saw him in the dining room doorway a second later. He leaned against a side, crossing his arms. A smile graced his face for a literal second before you nearly broke a plate, throwing it into the sink you were using to rinse everything.

"Whoa," Roman walked into the kitchen to stand right beside you. "What's going on babe? What's got you so worked up?"

You stopped scrubbing at a dish and scoffed, looking over at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me right?"

Roman shook his head, reaching for an arm. "Hey…don't worry about that right now. I'll get it later like I planned. Come here." Roman actually managed to get you away from the sink and into his arms with no problem and then his mouth was against yours.

You couldn't help but sigh and melt into his embrace. His kisses always did that to you. You loved this man like crazy…but as quick as he was to deepen the kiss you were quick to end it. All this junk wasn't just going to disappear, no matter how much you adored this man.

You pulled away and went back to attacking the dish and Roman stood there for a moment studying you in happiness.

"I missed you."

You made a little "hmph" noise at him and his eyebrows drew together in confusion. He watched you a moment more before he walked around you and turned on the oven. You looked over at him as he was turning the knob to warm the machine up and frowned before turning back to what you were doing.

"I made us a little something. Hope you like it," Roman said with a smile as he walked back over to you, placing his hand on your hips, kissing your check.

You tried pulling away but there was nowhere to go and opting to snap once more. "Not now, Roman!"

"Babe," Roman chuckled and you shook your head, furiously wiping at a now rinsed dish. Roman sighed, taking the object from your hand, placing it in down in the sink and quickly spun you around to face him. "Aren't you happy to see me? It's been about a month now."

"I know how long it's been, Roman," You sneered through clenched teeth. "I fucking know that! I'm taking care of the mess that you and your buddies have left for me. I just wanted to come home to a fucking, clean house, hop in a shower and bundle up under the covers! Is that too much to ask," You asked the man in front of you, throwing your hands up in the air.

Once you got started it was kind of hard for you to stop…you were kind of known for having a temper.

Of course getting Roman started too was a whole 'nother thing…

"I get locked up for days in that fucking hospital with ungrateful patients who can't do shit for themselves and their equally ungrateful families and if that's enough I got Barbra on my back about any and everything and I just…I want to…I'm going to-"Roman didn't allow you to finish your sentence placing his lips over yours to stop your oncoming tirade. He pulled back a moment later after feeling you relax and you looking at him in confusion.

"Roman," You questioned, forgetting for a moment what had been going on before.

"Figured I'd help ya relax," He answered back simply with a quick peck to the side of your neck. Another and you sighed, placing your hand on the back of his head, nearly allowing your fingers to burrow in his gorgeous locks but stopped. Either Roman didn't realize or paid no mind when your body stiffened up because he continued lavishing attention on your neck and was nearly on the other side before you placed a palm on his chest, pushing him back.

"No," You said sternly.

You weren't ready to unwind, just like that. There was still plenty more to do.

"Stephanie…" Roman groaned, burying his face in your neck.

"Roman…no," You groaned back.

You pulled back and managed to finish up another dish or two before you found yourself spun around and lifted into Roman's arms. You had no choice but to wrap your legs around him as he palmed your butt, pulling you up against him. You felt his excitement and closed your eyes nearly whimpering. You wanted him as bad as he did you but you couldn't.

Of course you never voiced that and next thing you knew you were placed on the washer a couple of steps away from the sink and fridge with Roman securely wedged between your legs. His fingers dug into sides, grasping at you and you arched into him as he nipped at the side of your neck he had yet to attack earlier. You moaned and he pulled you even closer, his erection now against your abdomen and you couldn't help but squirm, now excited about the idea of having your fiancé. But…you couldn't….

You pushed him back or tried to but all that resulted in was him pulling from your neck to place feather like kisses on the back of your hand lying on his chest. You pulled that away and he grabbed the back of your head ready to kiss the breath out of you. You shook your head and ducked under an arm, struggling off of the washer.

"Wha…"

"Sorry sweetie," You said with a pat to his cheek and went back over to the sink. There were no dishes left so you let out the water and decided to move on. The washer was still going so...

You quickly made it out to the living room, gathering stuff at random, trying to pay attention to what you were doing and ignore the flustered state you were in, you had actually manage a fairly decent amount of cleaning when you noticed Roman was being awfully quiet for a guy who had just been trying to get laid a moment ago.

You stopped after closing your closet door and noticed Roman standing in the doorway of the kitchen eyeing you, his expression hungry and his hand…

Oh god his hand! What was he doing?! He couldn't be doing that right now!

You tried adverting your eyes from the situation at…well, hand, but couldn't help but keep looking back.

"I have to clean!"

"I told you," He said, walking towards you. "I'll get it later," Each word was spoken on a hiss as Roman tightened his hand around himself and you wanted to groan, or more appropriately drop down onto your knees to help your man out. You clenched your teeth and shook your head, trying to walk around him but he stopped you with a tight grip to an upper arm. "Aren't you going to help me out here…Steph?"

You gulped. "Nope...you left a mess."

You saw Roman's eyes flicker and it looked like the start of a storm was brewing. "Stephanie," He said in irritation. You kept mentioning the mess and it was getting a little annoying now. "I told you…"

"I don't believe you," You said with a shrug, walking away from him to gather up some beer cans and carry them into the kitchen. Roman growled and you shivered but kept on with your trek. He'd be alright.

You were back out in the living room a second later with a trash bag. Roman watched you in frustration. This was the welcome back he got after being gone for so long?! You both lead busy lives but he wanted nothing more than to spend some long awaited one on one time between those legs of yours.

"Stop," He snapped.

You halted for a second but shook your head and continued on.

"Stephanie. I said stop," He was on you in the next second, hand tightened around a forearm and you gasped, the bag falling from your hand to tumble on the floor letting some of the recently gathered items, roll out and around the bag.

"Roman," You growled back. You bent down trying to pick up the junk but he grabbed your upper arm on the opposite side, pulling you forward into a rough kiss.

He wanted you and he was going to have you damn it!

You struggled for a minute before, you felt yourself falling, the result of Roman pushing you back to land on the couch. You didn't get a moment to respond before he was down in front of you, snatching at your jeans, actually popping the button open quickly, tugging on the offending item with sharp tugs. Your pants and panties were stripped off and thrown across the room a second later and Roman's hands were in between your legs, teasing at you. You squirmed, grabbing at his shoulders, no matter how much you still wanted to fight him right now. Yes, you were that stubborn. He bit at your jawline as he not only rubbed at you but also stroked himself and you closed your eyes, kneading him. The air shifted for a moment and then you were thrown for a loop, screaming out in surprise when Roman entered you in one swift movement of his hips. He stopped to give you a moment to get used to the intrusion and another because he was so worked up.

Your eyes popped opened and you brought your head forward to gaze into your fiancé's eyes as he started the usual tempo of slow draw out, quick push in. You wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, your face taking on a pleasured pained look and he was speeding up. You moved your hips to meet him as he slammed into you and he groaned, trying to work you harder. God, he felt good. It had been far too long since you had had this. This wouldn't last long, both of you knew it. It had been forever and you both had already been worked up. He was pulling at your hips, helping your thrusts onto him as he slapped against you. You allowed yourself to fall back against the back of the couch and Roman's groans picked up as you couldn't help but undulate against him now, wanted to grind out both his and your orgasm. "Oh god," You moaned loudly.

"Steph," He groaned and flowed into just as you orgasm rushed through you. You tightened up around him drawing out a strangled moan, ringing him of everything he had until he was thoroughly spent.

Spent but not done…not by a long shot.

You both laid there for a moment before he pulled out and away from you and next thing you knew you were up over his shoulder, your upper body bouncing as he jogged upstairs to your bedroom.

You were deposited on the floor of the bathroom and Roman was grabbing at your t-shirt divesting you of it, followed by your bra. You couldn't help but giggle as he tickled at your sides for a moment and he laughed with you before guiding you back so he could reach over and switch on the water for the shower. He pulled back just before turning the knob, raising an eyebrow.

"Shower or bath," He asked you and you looked at him, still seeing some life left in him and moved your head to the right a little, raising your eyebrows repeatedly.

"Shower."

Roman nodded, turning the knob for you and the room was full of steam a couple of minutes later.

He was leaving not too long after and you frowned. "Roman?"

"Relax baby." He closed the door and you sat there for a moment in confusion but shrugged before hopping in the shower.

You were nearly done half an hour later, taking your time to relax your muscles and scrub the past week off of yourself, just wanting to forget about everything but all too soon the water turned cold and you had to hop out. You wrapped a towel around yourself and one around your hair and padded out to the room, surprised when you found Roman lying in the bed, an arm propped behind his head, his chest bare.

You took in your man's well defined abs, allowing your eyes to rake down his body and notice the obvious tent in the sheets.

He wanted more?

"You want more," You asked, not able to stop your mouth from getting away from you. Roman smirked and threw the covers off coming to stand in front of you, pulling you away from the bathroom doorway, leading you over to the empty side of the bed, that's when you noticed the TV tray with the plate and glass on it.

"Do you really have to ask that," He murmured as you took a drink out of the cup beside your food and then proceeded to devour the meal before you, sitting down to take it in. Mmm, lasagna. You didn't even bother bringing the plate to the bed. You were that hungry.

"You make this yourself," You mumbled around your food and Roman chuckled sitting behind you, a leg astride both of yours.

"Yup, your big boy done good…right?"

You turned to peck him on the lips and nodded, stuffing your face. You gave him a couple of bites of the food, mixed veggies and breadstick included as he kissed at your neck, collarbones and cheeks, anywhere he could reach. He was pulling your towel open on the last bite and you shook your head just as his hands closed over your breasts.

"Roman," You warned.

"Hush," He hissed against your neck, rubbing his face against you. "Just hush."

You were on your back a moment later, Roman between your legs as he kissed you deeply, his mouth making love to yours, his tongue leaving no place untouched. You responded by bringing your legs up on either side of his waist bringing your heat in touch with his leaking hardness.

"I…Roman," You struggled when he finally relinquished your mouth from his to make his way down your body. He was on your clit before you could speak another word and you arched up, grinding into his face. A hand wrapped around your upper thigh, holding you against him and he opened those beautiful lips of his driving you crazy with that massive tongue. You soared minutes later as he lapped at you, a finger barely in your entrance. You were shaking and shuddering on the verge of another orgasm when he pulled back with a smirk.

"Still thinking about cleaning," He asked.

You glared at him, reaching to bring him back to the problem at hand and he chuckled, ducking his head, swiping his tongue over your sensitive bundle of nerves but pulled back, adding a finger alongside the other and bringing you off with an arch of them inside you on your g-spot. You shook and shuddered, your body dropping to the bed, your head in a daze.

"Roman," You groaned, throwing a hand over your forehead. "If I didn't know any better…" You trailed off as he teased in between your folds with his fingers, gathering up your essence, licking you off his fingers afterwards.

"Didn't know any better what," He asked with a grin.

You shook your head out of watching him. "Shut up." You rolled over, facing away from him with a light whimper.

"I'm not done babe. I hope you know that."

And he wasn't. Every time you turned around to get out of bed for anything Roman was on you, rushing to leave you in a haze of completion. Half of those attempts were yes, on cleaning your house. Heck, your room needed help but Roman just wouldn't let up and as much as it was driving you crazy it was also doing a good job of leaving you happy and you couldn't help but challenge him. After about the…was it fourth, maybe fifth time of messing with him, you had actually made it downstairs gathering up more junk. How you managed to even walk you didn't know, and it took Roman nearly ten minutes to make it to you after you had left him utterly speechless with making him fall over the edge twice in a span of a couple of minutes. You were on the washer this time and after that you gave up. You slumped over in his arms ready to pass out for the rest of the week. He won. There was always days from now.

Weeks from then, about four actually, you found yourself in the hospital. You were just coming to from an extreme case of what you thought was food poisoning, yet a drastic rise in your appetite somehow. Major lightheadedness with quite a bit of weight gain also left you thoroughly befuddled as to what was wrong with you. You were either really sick or dying as far as you were concerned.

"Stephanie, glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly," You scoffed at your friend, who was your doctor at the moment. "Like I've been run over or something."

She chuckled a little and you frowned at her.

This didn't feel like a joking matter, you were far from feeling one hundred percent.

You sat up in the hospital bed, pulling at the wristband on your right arm. You twirled it a few times before looking up the smiling woman.

"So what's the deal doc? Am I sick? Am I dying? Go ahead and rip the Band-Aid right off."

The woman's smile faltered a little and she shook her head. "Oh no Stephanie, this is far from bad. Some would even go so far as to say it was a miracle…" She trailed off as you stood up to gather your clothes at the end of the bed. Steph?"

"Go ahead. Either way, I'm leaving. I work in hospitals…don't plan on staying in one myself unless absolutely necessary."

"Well guess I'll cut right to the chase then. Stephanie you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Your head snapped up and you glared at your friend/doctor/coworker. Boy…you swear…if you didn't consider this woman a friend, besides your doctor at the moment you'd lunge at her. Pregnant? She was playing a practical joke on you. In no way were you pregnant, you weren't looking to get pregnant. You had a nice steady job and your soon to be husband was barely home. A baby? Yeah right…

But that wasn't the kicker.

When she scratched at the back of her head, telling you were with twins you were nearly beside yourself. Beside yourself and faint. You wanted to faint.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not Steph," She said, her eyes wide.

You couldn't help it. You fainted.

You spent the next couple of hours driving around, well threatening one of your fellow coworkers to drive you around a bit before taking you home. After your fainting spell and the one before that your "doctor" decided you were in no condition to drive.

You wanted to strangle her.

But you knew this wasn't her fault. Far from it…

It was yours. Yours and Roman's.

Roman…

You were at your front door, unlocking it to enter your house when your fiancé flitted across your mind.

What was Roman going to think?

Guess you'd find out, you thought as you went about tidying up the house for the arrival of your guy later on in the day.

Boy you were in for it.

"So we're having twins."

It wasn't even ten minutes after Roman had entered the house and kicked his shoes off that you blurted out the news you had learned earlier. You hadn't even allowed him a bite of the pizza you had ordered to lessen the blow. Maybe a beer…

Roman sighed, running a hand over his face and through his hair, throwing his keys on the foyer table.

"Yeah, sure…nice one."

You watched as he rounded into the kitchen and heard the opening of a cabinet then silence. You expected the opening of a pizza box or the crinkling of a bag of chips but you heard the cabinet door slam loudly and you jerked.

"What," You barely made out Roman's voice coming from the kitchen. "What," He said a little louder.

You cringed, squeezing your eyes shut.

3, 2…

"Steph...what," He practically yelled.

You opened your eyes seconds later to find Roman's searching gaze roving all over your face. "You're…" He couldn't even finish his question as he studied your body and you nodded.

"Yeah, twins," You nodded, your body tensing up.

"Oh man," Roman dropped down on the couch beside you, ringing his hands. "Oh man…"

"Babe," You questioned.

"Twins," His voice raised a few octaves and your eyes widened as you turned your head a little, still eyeing him, bracing yourself. "Twins?!"

All of a sudden he slumped back on the couch and you frowned. "Roman."

He didn't answer you and you rushed over to him, noticing his unmoving form.

The big lump had fainted!

You rolled your eyes before shrugging your shoulders.

So that went well…

It was the week of Summerslam, months later, hours before the event and you were sitting backstage with Roman, watching as he set up his Shield outfit for his match later that night, he moved to slip his hands through his wrist pads, making sure they fit right before taking them off throwing them on the couch. He pulled his pants out of his bag, tossing them on the couch too and zipped his vest closed on the other side of him, tossing it on top of everything afterwards. You were just watching him, shaking your head at your overly prepared fiancé when you felt a major shock to your system. You brushed it off figuring it was nothing. You had been feeling off all day, picking fights with Roman, nothing new honestly but if you asked him it was worse than usual. You had spent most of this pregnancy worried about almost every little thing, with good reasoning but you were not going to worry about a little pressure or whatever it was in your pelvis and this strange sense of headiness at all times lately.

He was slipping a belt out of his gym bag to place on the couch with his other items when the feeling happened again. You didn't want to alarm yourself or Roman, but you felt really funny now.

"Babe…did you ever get that room straightened up for me," You asked him as you watched him disappear into the bathroom to grab one of the many water bottles he had stored in there around the sink.

Roman poked his head out, giving you a tight smile. "Babe. I'm kind of busy right now, in case you haven't noticed," He finished with a light chuckle.

"I know," You sighed, struggling to stand up off the couch with a grunt. Because of the whole twin situation things like simply standing up from a couch really took their toll on you. You almost fell back onto the couch but steadied yourself with a hand on the nearest arm rest. You stood there trying to catch your breath as Roman made it back out of the bathroom.

You raised an eyebrow at him. "You really think you're gonna need three of those," You asked pointing at the water bottles in his hand.

"I might," He shrugged.

You shook your head before you felt a twinge in the lower part of your belly.

"The cribs," You yelled out.

"What?" Roman frowned, looking at you like you were crazy.

"I didn't pick up the cribs or didn't think to have anyone help me…I forgot! Why didn't you get them?"

Roman shook his head, placing the bottles on the couch. "What," He asked again.

"We need the cribs, Roman. The babies will be here any day now," You stated, giving him a look.

He gave you one right back.

"Relax. You're still not due for another three weeks."

"I can't relax! We are nowhere near ready! Do we even have the car seats in the car at home?"

"Um…"

"Roman!"

"Look, babe…I've been busy with the shows, I'm kind of main eventing now. I told you I'd get around to all that and I will, I promise you," He finished with a small shake to your hands.

You shook your head. "We can't wait! It has to be done now!" You were panicking and you didn't even know why. Could it be that weird feeling?

Roman took in your frazzled appearance and chuckled a little. Wrong move. "Chill honey." He moved to kiss you and you pulled back glaring at him.

"Don't you tell me to chill," You yelled.

You really don't know why you were picking a fight but here you were starting one of your two's epic showdowns.

"Ba-" Roman tried to warn you but you shook your head.

Once you got started…

"We have no time! I should have nested. I should have made sure everything was ok. Why didn't you let me make sure everything was ok," You snapped, poking Roman in his well sculpted chest. "Why did you have to be the overprotective fiancé? I'm not an invalid."

Roman sat there in silence, allowing you to poke him a couple more times before he grabbed your finger in his large palm, softly. "Excuse me for caring about my gorgeous wife to be," He said in light. "I only figured she'd like for her big strong man to take care of her," He droned.

"Don't you sass me," You exclaimed, throwing your hands up in exasperation.

Roman started at you once more in disbelief and you got mad about that. Everything was pissing you off right now. No matter how small and silly. You were uncomfortable and tired and…yeah that had to be it; you were just really uncomfortable and tired.

"You are a mess," He mumbled, his eyes widened immediately afterward and you went off the handle. You were pushing at him but opted to start poking him in the chest, knowing that annoyed him to no end. It would have been funny to the outside eye but to you two it was far from hilarious.

Roman glared at you and turned to walk away but you yelled after him. "Don't you turn away from me! I'm a mess huh? I'll show you a mess. We don't have shit done at the house!"

"Steph," He said lowly, shaking his head, his expression serious. "Enough…"

"Why aren't you taking this serious? What the hell is wrong with you?! You are-"

Roman turned on you so quickly you didn't have a chance to register anything but his face in yours. "Why are you acting like this girl? You already know I run a busy schedule but here you are nagging me right now."

"Nagging," You scoffed. "Nagging," You said again. "I'll show you nagging…"

Roman backed up, shaking his head. "You need to stop."

"Fuck you dude," Your feelings were off the charts as you felt another twinge. You saw Roman's eyes flash with something and knew you had messed up. You needed to slow your roll. "Roman-"You tried.

"Enough," He barked. You backed up a little at his tone and that was when everything you had been feeling made perfect sense.

It was like a pop and then you felt the gush of water.

You stared at Roman with wide eyes and he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at you. "What," He snapped.

"It's time," You whispered, your face going pale.

"What are you talking about Stephanie," Roman hissed.

"Babe." You gave a slow nod and Roman ever the stubborn one right alongside you, rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from you.

"Roman," You panicked. He swiveled, ready to snap. You had been picking on the poor guy all day but upon seeing your shaky profile his expression dropped.

"You mean…"

"I mean…"

"Right now…."

"Now, Roman."

"Steph…"

"It's too early!" You were on the verge of hyperventilating but Roman jumped to action grabbing you up quickly, along with your purse and small jacket.

"I can walk you know."

"I bet. We got everything," He asked.

"Grab a jacket just in case. It has been raining quite a bit."

"I'm good, as long as you have yours."

"Roman," You exclaimed.

"Why must you pick fights woman," He asked after exiting the room, both his and your jacket and your purse slung over a shoulder.

"I don't know! It's what I do," You huffed as you felt a mild contraction.

"You ok," Roman asked, stopping to study you.

"Keep walking," You bossed. "Matter of fact…let me down."

"Not a chance," Roman laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not putting you down until we get into that hospital. Just let me have this."

"Roman come on."

You two were nearly upon the door.

"Hush woman."

"Roman." Your voices became muffled as the door closed behind you two.

It started with an argument…


End file.
